Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu
Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu (ドラゴンボール大魔王復活, Doragon Bōru Daimaō Fukkatsu; lit. "Dragon Ball: Great Demon King's Revival") is a role playing video game released only in Japan by Bandai on August 12, 1988. It is the second Dragon Ball video game released for the Nintendo Famicom. Daimaō Fukkatsu is the first role playing game based on the Dragon Ball series. Its gameplay was reused in the ''Gokuden'' video game series. Story Daimaō Fukkatsu takes place during the King Piccolo Saga, but instead of being killed at the World Martial Arts Tournament, Krillin is killed at Kame House, where the adventure begins. After a confrontation with Tambourine, Goku goes to West City in order to get the Dragon Radar from Bulma, and then in the Southern Transformation Kindergarten to find Oolong and Puar. After defeating the demons who took his friends' places at school, Goku heads to Jingle Village to find the Dragon Balls, meets Android 8 in the Muscle Tower, defeats the Pilaf Gang who is also on a quest for the Dragon Balls, and finds the Two-Star Ball. After getting a submarine at Kame House, Goku and his friends go the Pirate Cave, where he defeats the demon Banjo and finds the Three-Star Ball, but it is is stolen by Mercenary Tao. After defeating Tao in the Pirate Cave, go visits Fortuneteller Baba, who gives him the location of two Dragon Balls in Pilaf's Castle. Goku defeats the Pilaf Machine once again, and finds the Six-Star and Four-Star Balls in the castle. He goes to the Sacred Land of Korin, where he meets members of the Crane School, as well as Bora and Upa, defeats Master Shen, gets the Seven-Star Ball, and meets Korin on top of the Korin Tower. At Penguin Village, Goku meets Arale Norimaki, Gatchan, Senbei Norimaki and Yajirobe, he defeats Monster Carrot in the Junior High School, the demon Cymbal, and the alien Synthesizer, and he finds the One-Star and Five-Star Balls. With the seven Dragon Balls, Goku summons Shenron to get a path to the Remote Land of Konpei, where he meets Lord Konpei, who opens a way to Piccolo's Mansion. In Piccolo's Mansion, Goku meets Organ and defeats Drum, he meets the ghost of Krillin, and then he destroys the mansion. Finally, Goku heads to the Dark Castle and defeats King Piccolo. The game ends with NBS News announcing the end of King Piccolo. Gameplay The game uses a board game, and includes battles using cards. The player controls Goku and moves around the board-style map to reach a target destination. On the way, Goku encounters several characters. Some characters offer information and others have to be fought. The outcome of each fight is determined by the randomly generated hand of cards the player and the opponent are dealt. The player flips over cards in a certain order, and their actions are then shown as an animated battle. Once at the target destination, Goku progress through a 3D-like area and can "talk", "investigate", or "use an item". There are traps that can damage Goku and even end the game. Passwords are used to save the progress. Goku can be leveled up at a maximum of 14 in this video game. Cards Fortune Cards Each time Goku moves on the field, he draws one card. Different things happen depending on the card drawn: *King Piccolo card: an enemy appears. *Fortuneteller Baba card: draw another card, training, or nervous breakdown, forcing the total replacement of the card hand. *Shenlong card: Have a dinner (up to 25% strength recovery), eating Senzu Beans (full strength recovery), increase the level of a fellow character, or randomly replace a chosen card. *Mr. Popo card: nothing happens. Battle Cards There are three types of cards that can be played: *'Star Cards' – Used to control Goku's movement on the map. How far he is able to move depends on the number of stars on the card played. The number of stars on cards can go from 1 to 7. *'Attack Cards' – Used to attack the opponent during a battle. Whoever has the highest number of stars on the card can attack. If there is a tie in the number of stars, nobody attack. Each Attack Card has a kanji which denotes the type of attack: :*拳 – Punch :*蹴 – Kick :*連 – Punch & Kick combo :*棒 – Power Pole :*必 – Special Attack: the player can choose from five of Goku's signature techniques. The more a technique is used, the more powerful it becomes. The five attacks that can be chosen include: Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper, Kamehameha (later replaced by the Super Kamehameha), Reverse Kamehameha, Hasshu-ken, Afterimage Technique (later replaced by the Double-Afterimage, which is later replaced by Triple-afterimage). :*逃 – Run Away :*？ – Random Attack *'Kanji Numbered Cards' – Cards are used for defense. If the kanji number on the card is high enough, Goku may be able to avoid the opponent's attack. The kanji number on cards can go from 1 to 9. Characters Playable character *Goku Enemies Other characters Levels There is 12 target destinations that Goku must investigate in Daimaō Fukkatsu: *Kame House *West City *Southern Transformation Kindergarten *Jingle Village *Underwater Cave *Fortuneteller Baba's Palace *New Pilaf Castle *Sacred Land of Korin *Penguin Village *Remote Land of Konpei *Piccolo's Mansion (ピッコロの館) *Dark Castle Category:Dragon Ball games Category:RPG games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable